Enough
by motown lady
Summary: Lee and Amanda's issues cause trouble for the Agency. A rewrite of the original. Set in the 2nd season.
1. Chapter 1

Enough

Chapter 1

Lee and Amanda's botched case had reached the President who suggested to Dr. Smyth and Billy that they be put on a week long suspension without pay, effective immediately!

As Billy talked to the pair in the office he remarked irritatedly, "Do you realize that because of your immaturity lately, that incident at the State Department could have caused World War Three? You were supposed to be watching for any suspicious packages coming through the area and what happens? A man whose worked there for years slips under our radar because you wouldn't tail him!"

Amanda stood up then stating, "Sir, I was perfectly willing to tail the suspect but Mr. Stetson dismissed the idea because he thought it was someone else that entered-"

Lee stood up also and shook his head commenting roughly, "Well. I have been at this job a lot longer than you, Mrs. King. But as usual, you refuse to listen to reason-"

Amanda gasped and stared at him asking angrily, "Is that so? Well, who's man got away? The one I was right about, that's all! You're unbelievable-"

Lee countered, "We'd been tailing the other man I told you about for weeks! That's why I knew we were onto something!"

Billy then pounded the desk yelling, "Sit down, both of you!"

The pair sat down slowly as Billy responded tersely, "After the President got through yelling at Smyth and then Smyth yelled at me, I thought I was going to be fired because of your foolishness!"

He then sighed and answered curtly, "As of right now, you are both suspended for a week without pay. Let me make this clear to both of you. When you return next week, I expect to see you act accordingly. In other words, keep your crap out there! Prove to Smyth and me that you're up to standards and can once again be professionals or a visit to Dr. Pfaff may be in order. Dismissed... Get the hell out of my sight!"

Lee and Amanda left feeling shell shocked as if it was a total stranger who just lectured them!

Amanda went to her desk to get her things and go home heading for the elevator without a word.

Lee seeing Francine come out of the conference room queried with a sigh, "I need to talk. Can we go to Ned's?"

Francine nodded and dialed Billy remarking, "I'll be back. Have to run an errand."

Billy knew where she was going without asking and answered, "Fine. Make it quick, though. We have work to do."

Francine replied, "Will do."

Hanging up with her Billy thought, Maybe she can talk some sense into Stetson...

A while later as Amanda got home she felt overwhelmed and exhausted as she headed upstairs to lie down closing her bedroom door.

Jamie knocked on her door a moment later and asked, "Mom? Can I come in?"

Amanda sighed and commented tiredly, "Honey, can it wait until later? I'm kind of tired right now."

Jamie shook his head replying, "Not really. See, Billy Barton asked me to go to a movie and since Phillip's out with his friends I told him I could. So can I have some money?"

Amanda sat up and responded, "Jamie, come in here."

Jamie came in and Amanda stated firmly, "No, you may not have any money because you didn't ask me until after the fact. Phillip by the way, will be back for dinner. Go call Billy right now and tell him you have homework-"

Jamie's face fell as he stated, "But it's done already. And Grandma would've let me go."

Amanda shook her head replying angrily, "I said no, Young Man! She's not your parent here. I am."

Jamie retorted, "She might as well be since Dad's gone and you're never here any more."

Amanda got up and responded irritatedly, "Not another word. Go to your room right now and stay there until dinner's ready. Move it!"

As he left Amanda gulping shut her door and went to once again lay down.

Dotty came upstairs and queried, "What's wrong, Dear? I could hear you and your mother-"

Jamie sighed commenting with a shrug, "Mom's in a bad mood. But all I wanted to do was-"

Dotty nodded and leading him to her room got some money out of her purse answering, "Here. You go on to the movie. You didn't ask me either, but we'll talk about that later. I'll talk to your mother. Go on now."

Jamie took the money and said, "Thanks, Grandma. I'm sorry, and tell Mom I am, too."

Hugging Jamie she replied, "All right, Sweetheart. See you later."

As Jamie grabbed his jacket and left the house Dotty thought Amanda might talk to her without the boys being around.

It wasn't like her to have a really bad day...


	2. Chapter 2

Enough

Chapter 2

Lee and Francine went to Ned's to talk after the reprimanding he and Amanda received from Billy that afternoon.

Francine quipped, "You two are the talk of the water cooler."

Lee growled as he ordered a drink, "Save it, will ya?! I'm not in the mood! You want a drink?"

Francine shook her head stating, "No thanks. I have to get back soon. So, what exactly happened out there?"

Lee sighed commenting, "It's ridiculous, I tell you. Billy might as well have sent Amanda and me to bed without our supper! What garbage!"

Francine groaned and responded putting a hand up, "Okay! I get that you're mad. But what exactly went on at the State Department today?"

Lee swallowed and answered slowly, "You know we've been tailing Roberts for weeks because of the shipping labels on those packages? Well, I told Amanda what we had to find out there but of course Little Miss Stubborn decided that Jones was up to no good and wanted to tail him instead. Can you believe that-"

Francine shrugged puzzledly and cut him off asking, "Why?"

Lee chuckled derisively, "Aw, who knows? Probably looked at her the wrong way. You know how nervous she gets sometimes. Anyway. If she had just done what I told her, we wouldn't be suspended right now!"

Francine sighed and remarked, "You know... I can't believe I'm about to say this, but maybe she was right-"

Lee finished his drink and ordered another querying bewilderedly, "A-About Jones? You gotta be kidding me! All the evidence we had pointed clearly to Roberts! We could've taken him downtown today, but no! Amanda had to foul things up once again-"

Francine interrupted him commenting firmly,"What if Roberts and Jones were in fact working together and they fooled you? It's happened before to a lot of us on cases! Why is this one any different?"

After silence from Lee Francine shook her head and responded dryly, "Oh, my God..."

Lee sipped his second drink and asked, "What?"

Francine answered, " Stuns me to even suggest this but what if she had actually figured out something important and you with your dare-I-say-it overblown ego couldn't handle it and that's why you didn't want to listen to her?"

Lee chuckled shaking his head as he stood up and stated, "And Billy thinks Amanda and I should see Pfaff! Whew! You're reaching, Francine."

Francine stood up from the booth where they were seated and sighed responding with a shrug, "Fine. Have a nice long week without your paycheck..."

She turned to leave and then whipping around quickly to face him again commented, "Oh. And if you need tips on budgeting your money this week, check with "Suzy Homemaker"...That is, if she'll speak to you."

As Francine turned on her heel to leave Lee answered, "Oh, yeah? Well, have fun with Beaman and Fielder. They're gonna help you with our assignments this week according to Billy."

A floored Francine gulped and went back to Lee stating quickly, "Oh, no, no, no no, no! Please! I can't be stuck with those idiots! I take back everything I just said here with an apology if you go make nice with King and sweet talk Billy into letting you back now!"

But Lee shook his head as he threw some bills on the table stating, "Oh, hell no! I'm getting the hell out of Dodge for a week! They want me out? I'm gone!"

Giving her a slight hug he remarked, "I'll send you a postcard..."

With that he left and Francine sank against the booth muttering, "What am I gonna do now?"

Meanwhile at the King home Dotty was trying to talk to Amanda through the bedroom door that was closed and commented, "It's all right, Darling. The boys aren't here so if you want to talk to me now, we can-"

Amanda opened the door quickly asking, "What do you mean the boys are gone? I mean I know Phillip's out but where's Jamie? I sent him to his room a few minutes ago."

Dotty swallowed and nodded answering, "I know, Dear. But I wanted to talk to you and I know we have to straighten Jamie out later but I just gave him money and sent him to the movie with Billy-"

Amanda sighed shaking her head as she went back into her bedroom and responded angrily, "Well fine, Mother! Have at it. I'm done. You go raise those boys while I figure out how to save my job-"

Dotty turned her daughter around to face her and retorted,"What has happened to you, Missy?! You don't speak to me that way! I don't care what kind of day you had at work. That's no reason to be insolent and take anger out on people that love you and don't deserve it! I moved into this house after Joe left out of the goodness of my heart because I didn't want you struggling so-"

Amanda felt tears come to her eyes as she nodded slowly stating, "I-I know, Mother. I'm really grateful that you're here. And I'm sorry. But I've been suspended from IFF for a week without pay along with an associate. I-I just don't want to talk anymore. Can you please leave me alone for right now?"

Dotty gasped and nodded replying softly, "All-All right, Dear. I'll let you rest and check on you in a little while, hmm? And don't worry. I'm sure it was a simple misunderstanding at work that can be fixed easily. Would a hug help?"

Amanda took a hug along with a kiss from her mother as Dotty answered, "That's my girl... Everything will be all right soon."

But as Dotty left the room Amanda laid down not feeling sure about anything at the moment...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Enough

Chapter 3

While Amanda was lying down Dotty decided to call IFF to get some answers. Amanda had never been in any real trouble in her entire life, except for hiding Debbie Ann McCabe in their family attic when she was a child.

Dotty went into her bedroom and dialed IFF.

The switchboard picked up and a voice answered, "International Federal Film?"

Dotty responded, "Yes. I'd like to speak to Mr. Melrose, please? This is Amanda King's mother, Dotty West calling."

The voice commented, "One moment, please. I'll patch you through."

Billy was going through paperwork when his phone rang.

Picking up he remarked, "Melrose...Who?"

Groaning softly he thought, Great! Just what I need right now...

He cleared his throat and nodded stating, "All right. Put her through."

The line clicked and Billy answered, "William Melrose."

Dotty commented, "Hello, Mr. Melrose. This is Dotty West."

Billy nodded responding, "Yes, Mrs. West. What can I do for you?"

Dotty sighed remarking, "It's about Amanda. I know how busy she gets with her work schedule and all but lately she's exhausted to the point of being rude to her family. She's not usually so short tempered. I want to help her but I'm not sure how."

Billy commented, "I see. You of course know by now about her suspension, hmm?"

Dotty shrugged answering, "Yes, but I don't understand-"

Billy shook his head responding calmly, "Mrs. West. IFF works for the Government and they expect a level of professionalism that frankly Amanda and her co-worker have been lacking lately. The top people here including my direct supervisor have instructed me to suspend them both without pay for one week effective immediately. I suggest that from here on out that you refrain from trying to run interference for your daughter. She is I believe an adult that can work out her own problems. She's not fired at this point, but I wouldn't push it if I were you!"

Dotty swallowed hard and nodding replied, "Y-Yes. I see your point, Mr. Melrose. I'm very sorry I bothered you but I was just very worried about her. You have children I take it that you worry about, don't you?"

Billy sighed and nodded remarking, "Yes, Ma'am. But you have to understand that this is a place of business that I'm trying to run, not a daycare center. I need all my staff to act in a businesslike capacity while they're in my employ. Now, is there anything else I can do for you today?"

Dotty shook her head stating, "No, but thank you for taking the time to speak to me today."

Billy commented, "You're welcome. Hopefully by next week, cooler heads will prevail here. Goodbye, Mrs. West."

Dotty sighed answering slowly, "Goodbye, Mr. Melrose."

Hanging up with him she now had a better idea of what was wrong and went to Amanda's room to talk to her.

Knocking on the door she queried, "Darling? Could we talk please? It's important."

Amanda sat up and commented, "Come in, Mother."

Dotty came in and sat on the edge of the bed responding, "I wanted to know what was really bothering you Sweetheart, so I phoned IFF and spoke to your boss-"

Amanda shook her head stating sadly, "Oh, Mother, you didn't! What did he say? I'm sure he was furious, right?"

Dotty shrugged remarking with a sigh, "Well, he was patient with me but basically told me to butt out. I'll admit it wasn't the best idea I've had but I was worried about you, Darling. Can you understand that?"

Amanda hugged her mother answering, "Of course, Mother. And I'm sorry I've been so on edge lately. But I promise I'll feel like my old self again, soon. I just need to clear my head for a few days, that's all."

Dotty half smiled and responded, "All right. That settles it, then. I'm going to take the boys with me for a week to visit Uncle Herman while you work on getting better, okay? You might do very well without us underfoot and I won't take no for an answer, Miss. Is that clear?"

Amanda smiled slowly and stated grinning, "Crystal clear. And don't worry. I'll call the school and have the boys excused and they can catch up on their schoolwork when they return. In fact, I'll call right now."

Dotty got up and commented, "Okay, Dear. Let me go downstairs and see what we have for dinner..."

Meanwhile Lee had finished packing for his trip and was ready to leave his apartment when the phone rang.

It was the airport regretfully telling him that due to a storm front heading for Tahiti, they had to cancel any and all flights going in that direction!

The booking agent stated, "We're very sorry, Sir. We'll be glad to give you a voucher for the first available flight to Tahiti when the weather clears. Can we take care of that for you now?"

Lee shook his head and sighed deeply exasperated, "No. I'll try again on my next "forced" vacation! You've been very helpful. Thanks, loads!"

Slamming the phone down he grimaced thinking, Great! So much for flying anywhere at this point! First the work fiasco, now this?! He felt someone from up above was trying to tell him something!

Looking up he joked, "What did I ever do to you?"

Angrily he threw his packed suitcases in the closet and responded leaving his bedroom, "I need a beer..."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Enough

Chapter 4

Amanda finished talking with her boys vice principal and hung up heading downstairs and stated to her mother, "The boys are all set as far as their time away is concerned... Mmm! Something sure smells good here."

Dotty smiled and commented, "It's the chili you had left over. I just had to heat it up. I'm also heating up cornbread. What time did you say Phillip would be back?"

Just then Phillip came in the front door responding, "Hi! I'm home!"

Amanda came out to the foyer and shook her head answering, "Hi, Sweetie. Go put your dirty things away and wash up, please. Dinner's almost ready."

Phillip shrugged replying, "It was just basketball, Mom. No big deal."

Amanda nodded and remarked, "Yes, I know. But your smelly clothes say otherwise. Go on."

Phillip shook his head and headed upstairs muttering, "Mothers..."

He also knew she meant for him to take a quick shower as well as he headed to the bathroom throwing his dirty clothes in the hamper while bringing his clean things with him.

Coming down shortly thereafter to the kitchen he asked Amanda, "So, where's the doofus?"

Amanda sighed and reproached her son stating, "If you mean Jamie, he went to the movies with Billy. And how many times have I told you about name calling?"

Phillip sighed as he went to gather the utensils and napkins to set the table answering, "I'm just kidding, Mom. Lighten up, huh?"

Amanda stated firmly, "And you watch how you speak to me, Young Man. Go on and set the table."

Just then the phone rang as Dotty was pulling cornbread out of the oven and she queried, "Amanda? Will you get that, please?"

Amanda nodded and answered the phone, "Hello?"

Francine was on the other end and asked, "What are you doing right now?"

Amanda sighed and commented, "Well. Hello to you too, Francine. Right now, I'm talking to you but in a few minutes I'll be sitting down to dinner with my family. Why?"

Francine responded, "I was hoping you could come down to Ned's and we could find a solution to your problem with Lee. But don't worry. He's not here."

Amanda shrugged as she walked over to the sink and leaning against the counter her back to her mother she remarked, "I'm not worried because I'm not coming. Why the sudden urge for girl talk? We hardly run in the same social circles so I really don't think-"

Francine groaned and put up a hand stating, "Amanda, stop! I'm sure between the two of us, we can find a solution-"

As Amanda was listening to Francine, Lee suddenly popped up at her kitchen window startling her!

He mouthed to her, "We have to talk."

Amanda inwardly groaned and realizing Dotty could possibly see him at any moment, waved him away in the direction of the gazebo!

Nodding quickly he took off as Amanda thinking quickly commented to Francine, "A solution has just presented itself. I have to go now. Thank you for calling. Goodbye."

Francine stared at the receiver and shaking her head remarked angrily to Ned as she paid him for her iced tea, "I don't believe her! Here I am going out of my way to play peacemaker for those two and she has the gall to hang up on me!"

Hanging up the phone herself Francine muttered, "Well, that's the last time I try to do her a favor. Work it out yourself, Little Mama!"

Grabbing her purse she stormed out with Ned shaking his head and smirked answering to a patron nearby, "Takes all kinds..."

Amanda meanwhile made an excuse about a neighbor's dog being in the yard and replied, "I'll try to get him to go home, Mother. I shouldn't be too long."

With that she hurried out the back door with Dotty grumbling to Phillip, "Ooh! That girl! I swear!"

Amanda made her way to the gazebo and seeing Lee responded, "As usual, your timing's impeccable."

Lee cleared his throat as he answered, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I did try to call before coming by but your line's been busy. I was planning a trip but it was derailed by bad weather, so-"

Amanda questioned, "Oh? Where were you-"

Immediately she shook her head and stated firmly, "No. That's none of my business! We're supposed to be mad at each other and here we are talking like old friends. So, what do you want?"

Lee quipped, "To talk to an old friend?"

Amanda groaned and sat on the bench asking, "C'mon, Lee! What's really going on?"

Lee stated, "Well. With my trip being thrown out of the water I thought it was either a really bad joke or a sign-"

Amanda queried puzzledly, "A sign?"

Lee nodded slowly responding gently, "Yeah. That we should stop being so mad at each other and try and fix this."

Amanda swallowed and questioned intently, "Really? Because I thought after what happened, you wouldn't want to see me again."

Lee shrugged and sitting down next to Amanda patted her hand answering softly, "I kinda thought the same about you. Anyway, I had to try..."

Amanda nodded half smiling and commented, "Okay. So, what do we do?"

Lee sighed and responded, "Well, we obviously can't go to Billy with the mood he's in and I'm not going to see Pfaff. Um, unless you want us to?"

Amanda shook her head vehemently stating, "No, I don't think so. But we gotta do something. I think my family's afraid of me right now-"

Lee narrowed his eyes at her querying, "Do I want to know how bad it is?"

Amanda remarked firmly, "Nope. But my mother and the boys are going to see Uncle Herman for the next week while I try and clear my head here."

Lee nodded and commented, "All right. Since we both want to get back on track here, how about tomorrow morning we meet for breakfast at my place?"

Amanda worriedly felt Lee's forehead answering, "Breakfast? Are you all right?"

Lee brushed her hand away replying, "Yes! I meant I'll at least have coffee while we talk...Unless you happen to have that poppyseed cake of yours to bring over?"

Amanda felt the proverbial ice melting as she smiled at him and replied softly, "Sure. Ten o'clock all right?"

Lee nodded and got up commenting as he left, "See you then..."

Amanda shook her head answering, "Goodnight to you, too..."

At least they were working towards something peaceful...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Enough

Chapter 5

Amanda pulled into Lee's apartment complex in the visitor's space the next morning on time thinking about earlier as her family was getting a cab to go to the train station.

Amanda stated shaking her head, "Mother, I wish you'd let me drive you all to get the train. I already told you I wouldn't mind."

As the cab driver was loading their luggage in the trunk Dotty remarked, "I know, Dear. And it's very sweet of you but I think the sooner we're out of your hair the better. No, this is much easier somehow."

The cab driver shut the trunk answering, "All set, Ma'am. Ready to go?"

Dotty nodded as she hugged Amanda tightly commenting, "All right, we're off now. We will call tonight but please do try to rest, hmm?"

Amanda nodded as she replied, "I love you. Safe trip..."

Looking in the cab where the boys were seated in the back she responded, "Have a good time, Fellas. Please mind your grandmother and Uncle Herman, okay?"

The cab driver started the car and Amanda seeing Jamie's face held up a hand to the driver asking, "Wait, please? Jamie, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Jamie sighed as Dotty gestured to him to get out for a moment.

Shutting the back door of the cab he shrugged queried, "What, Mom?"

Amanda swallowed and knelt in front of him stating softly, "Sweetheart, I'm very sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to be out of sorts but I was upset about work. Still, that's no reason to take it out on you. But you understand that you are going to have to be punished about the movie situation when you get home, all right? The bottom line is that you didn't ask your grandmother or me for that matter about going until after you told Billy it was okay which you knew was wrong. Do you understand?"

Jamie nodded slowly and replied quietly, "Yeah. And I'm sorry, Mom."

Amanda saw that his apology was sincere as she got up and drew him into her arms remarking gently, "I know you are, Honey. And we get upset with you boys when you do things like this but we still love you and always will, all right?"

Jamie nodded as they pulled back and she kissed his cheek commenting, "You better go now or you'll be late for the train..."

He got back in the cab and as the cab pulled away she blew a kiss to them and stated, "Have fun!"

Her mind back to the present she exited her car with her purse and the cake and headed to the apartment entrance.

The doorman of the building smiled as he greeted her with a wink and answered letting her in, "You know, between you and me, I wouldn't say a thing if you were to park next to Mr. Stetson's space from now on but there are these pesky rules I have to follow here. It's nice to see you again, Mrs. King."

Amanda smiled back as she entered and walking toward the elevator commented, "Thank you. You, too. Have a good day."

As Amanda got in the elevator and pressed for Lee's floor she shook her head wondering how many people in this building assumed that she and Lee were in a relationship from the doorman's statement alone?

There were certainly enough co-workers who wagged their tongues about it at the Agency already.

Sighing Amanda shrugged off the notion thinking the man was just as usual being polite and making conversation. She wouldn't worry about it any more.

The elevator stopped on Lee's floor and she exited getting to his door and knocked.

A few moments later he opened the door smiling as he saw the cake and let her in stating, "Here, let me take that and just put your things down anywhere, all right?"

Amanda nodded and closing the door, hung her coat in the closet and then caught a peek at the closet floor shaking her head thinking, If he gave me permission I'd have this organized in no time...

Brought out of her musings as she put her purse on the living room chair she heard Lee who exclaimed reproachfully, "Oh, Amanda!"

Meeting him in the kitchen she asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

Lee shook his head replying, "The cake is still warm! You got up early to make this? I didn't want you to go to any trouble-"

But Amanda waved it away commenting, "It's okay, Lee. I had to make one for the P.T.A. meeting tonight. Besides, you know I'm usually up early and especially since my family was going away today."

Lee nodded and resignedly responded, "All right. Well, the coffee's ready. Why don't we get the plates and everything and go in and sit down, huh?"

Amanda smiled and answered, "Sure..."

As the two sat at the dining room table working on the cake and coffee Amanda noticed Lee glancing at the phone every few minutes and queried, "What's the matter?"

Lee looked back at her and sighed wistfully responding, "I'm just not used to a silent phone, I guess. I keep thinking Billy will call and hound me about being late and tell me to get my butt in there."

Amanda nodded agreeing as she replied, "I know what you mean. My mother asked me if I was working today and then remembered why I was home. At least it's only for a week, right?"

Lee remarked, "Yeah. Let's hope it is, anyway. Now, let's get down to why we're having this pow wow in the first place..."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Enough

Chapter 6

Lee and Amanda were at his place having breakfast and discussing how to solve getting along better on the job as they had been suspended for a week without pay.

Amanda remarked slowly, "Look. I promise from now on if I have a suspicion about somebody that I'll run it by you first, okay?"

But Lee shook his head and patted her hand gently stating, "No, Amanda. It really isn't fair that I shoot you down at every angle you come up with, huh? You have good instincts and by now I should learn to trust them-"

Amanda sighed commenting, "But as you already said you have had this job a lot longer and I should learn to respect your opinion and not go off willy-nilly-"

Lee bewilderedly looked at her responding, "Willy-nilly? That's a new one."

Amanda groaned and replied, "What I really meant to say was half, uh, half-"

Lee chuckled with a broad smile answering, "You mean, "half-cocked"?

Amanda blushed and shook her head stating, "Oh, c'mon!"

Then they both laughed, releasing some of the tension from the case and fallout which they both needed!

After a moment of silence as Amanda was finishing her coffee she noticed Lee had finished his second piece of her poppyseed cake with his last cup of coffee.

She remarked, "Lee?"

He commented, "Yeah?"

She answered smiling, "You actually ate something that wasn't stale for breakfast. Congratulations."

Lee groaned and shaking his head sighed stating, "Oh, knock it off already..."

Amanda giggled and shrugged as she got up to take the dishes and Lee put his hand on her arm answering, "Um. Leave these. I'll do them later, okay? Let's go for a walk..."

But Amanda responded, "All right. But the crumbs will stick to the plate and it'll be that much harder to get them clean. Also, the coffee cups will stain if we don't soak them at least for a while."

As Lee sighed and his expression turned sour she put up her hands suddenly commenting, "I'm sorry. You live here. I don't. You're right. Let me go freshen up and we'll go..."

She headed to the bathroom and by the time she returned to the living room she noticed the table was cleared and she heard water running in the kitchen.

When Lee saw her coming into the kitchen he shrugged uncomfortably replying carefully, "Don't read anything into this but I decided to go ahead because of the one time I went out of town and accidentally left the coffeemaker on and I ruined the decanter."

Amanda nodded slowly thinking, Aha! He knows I'm right. Not that he'll ever admit it, though.

As Lee wiped down his kitchen counter finishing up Amanda contritely stated, "I'm sorry. I always tend to think I'm helping when I just seem to annoy a person instead. I do that a lot with you, don't I?"

Lee put the sponge on the back of the sink remarking with a shake of his head, "No. I wouldn't say a lot. I'm used to it now, anyway."

Amanda gasped at his inconsiderate comment as Lee went out of the kitchen asking, "Ready to go?"

She swallowed hard and nodded replying, "Sure. Lead the way."

He helped her with her coat and grabbed his keys as they left.

When they began their walk around the area Lee stopped a block away and facing her stated, "Amanda..."

Amanda knowing what he was going to say nodded and commented, "Yeah. Me, too. So, where do we go from here?"

Lee half smiled querying, "Well, first. How's the family?"

Amanda shrugged responding, "Oh, they'll be better when we regroup next week. I told the school vice principal that there was a family reunion in Vermont and I sent my mother on ahead with the boys since I had to work..."

Shaking her head as they continued their walk Lee noticed her face change and asked, "What is it?"

Amanda sighed and replied, "Oh, I dunno. It just seems lately that the more I lie about something, the easier it seems to get. Is that wrong?"

Lee shook his head stating, "No. Not really. I mean in normal circumstances it would be, I guess. But in our line of work, it's necessary sometimes."

Stopping near an area with a bench he sat her down and explained, "For instance... I was born in New York, raised in Montana and work for the phone company. Truth or lie?"

Amanda shrugging remarked, "Lie, of course."

Lee smiled nodding as he answered clearing his throat, "Good girl. Now... I'm truly sorry for everything I've put you through and I'm damn glad I have someone like you watching my back even if I don't show it a lot of the time."

Amanda felt tears come to her eyes and swallowed replying, "T-Truth?"

Lee squeezed her hands commenting, "Yeah."

Amanda responded sighing happily, "Okay. My turn. I'm an expert at hand-to-hand combat and have traveled extensively all over the world."

Lee chuckled remarking, "Oh... Lie of course."

Amanda nodded answering, "Very good. Now. I have a secret ingredient to my poppyseed cake that no one including my mother has been able to figure out. She says mine puts hers to shame."

Lee at that moment stared deeply into Amanda's eyes becoming lost in them and finally remembering where he was shakily replied, "I-I'm not sure. For the first time since I've known you, I'm really stumped here."

With a shrug to her as they got up he stated, "Guess I'll have to have more, huh?"

Amanda smiled stating, "You go right ahead but I promise, all you'll get is full."

Lee smiled back responding, "Oh! You're on, Lady. Let's go."

As they walked back to his place Amanda asked, "Is there anything else about work we need to cover?"

Lee sighed and answered thoughtfully, "No. If stuff comes up that we disagree on, we'll hash it out until we find a solution. So, are we good here then?"

Amanda nodded and commented, "Sure. As long as we don't lose what we've built on already, we should be fine..."

They returned to the apartment, each confident that their growing work relationship and friendship could sustain them to the future.

The End.


End file.
